No Good Deed
by StarkidLuna
Summary: She was in Gryffndor, he was Slytherin.. She loved him, he was in love with Lily Evans which wasn't her This isn't just a love story...it turn into something magical. Wizard Love Drabble that I did that is now a Story Yes its based of Wicked the musical "No Good Deed"


**No Good Deed based after the drabble I did called Wizard Love and the song from Wicked The Musical**

A young girl at the age of eleven sat down in empty train compartment. Her long black hair hang over her face, she moved her hand getting it out of her blue eyes as the door open making her awake up from daydream of Hogwarts

A girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, with a guy with black hair came in. They both seem to be friends, and the young girls face was red, something must of made her mad.

"Can we sit here" asked the girl with red hair.

"Sure" I said happily, glad that I wasn't going to be alone on first train ride to Hogwarts and maybe met some friends.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape" said Lily as they both sat down across from me.

"Cool" I said shaking both of their hands Severus looked unsure about it but he did. There was something about him, that I couldn't get out of my head.

"I'm Anastasia Moon, but I like to be Sia" I said with a smile at them both.

After that it was awkward silence which I guess was okay but I hated that so I decided to break the silence.

"So exicted about Hogwarts" I asked looking at them both.

Lily nodded bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what house I will be in, Serv" she turned and asked him.

I felt a pain in my chest when I saw Severus smile, I didn't get why through, I just met the boy.

"Slytherin of Course" He said as if it was the best answer in the world, he glance at Lily.

"I don't know what house i would be in" I mumbled but they didn't hear me as the begin to talked. I was alone again and that sucked.

Soon the train stopped and it was time to get off. We headed of the train.

"1st years" said a loud voice when I followed Serverus and Lily to a giant man who seemed rather scary. He told us to get on boats four for each.

I sat with Lily, Serverus, and a girl name Alice Prewett. Alice had short brown mousy hair and she seemed to be really nice. I sat in the back of the boat with her as the boat started towards Hogwarts.

My eyes went wide was we got closer to Hogwarts. It was Huge, and well magical really. Everything imagined and it looked like home. I couldn't help but smiled. Maybe I would finally fit in somewhere?

Time went fast and sooner then I knew it we were at Hogwarts. Here I was standing in line waiting to be sorted by the hat. My parents told me about it. My Mother Anna Rose was in Hufflepuff and my father Jude Moon Slytherin.

Yes, I am pureblood but never mattered to me. I wasn't paying attention when i notice the hat was already sorting people. Great I miss the whole Hat song.

I watched as Lily was sorted, into Gryffindor, I looked at Severus reaction and it was pain. After couple of other students were sorted it was finally me.

I bite my lip out of nervous wondering what House I would be in. I knew for the fact I wouldn't go into Slytherin, yes it was known for dark house but also the fact that I wasn't sly. I was hopping to maybe in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff maybe even Gryffindor.

I walked up to the stool and sat down as the Professor put the hat on my head.

"Hmm" said a voice in my ear making me jump, I forgot the hat could talk for moment.

"Hmm Slytherin would fit you, you're clever but Ravenclaw won't do..Hufflepuff would be a good choice but wait whats this...hmm thirst to prove yourself better be in GRYFFINDOR" The kids table with Red and Gold banner cheered as I sat down and Lily smiled at me. Alice also sat down on side of the table giving us a smile. Maybe I would have some friends?

I look at Severus who didn't even care, and seem to be looking at Lily. I don't think he even knew I was existed. I was a lost cause anyways.I sighed and looked at the empty plate as he was sorted in Slytherin. Part of me wished I was in slytherin but it wasn't going to help me at all.

I didn't care about the house differences. Yes it was known that Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies but I didn't care.

"Why aren't you with your Slytherin friend" whispered a boy next to me. He had black hair and grey eyes. I recognized him as one of the Blacks. He seem to hate me from the start. Maybe he thought I was evil I don't know.

"You're in Gryffindor why aren't you in slytherin" I fired back at him. I guess I shouldn't down that as he glared at me. From that moment on I knew he would make my life a living hell, at least I had a feeling that would happen.

He glared me and whispered to his new friends which also glared at me. I wished I was secretly in Hufflepuff knowing that they would most likely play a prank on me. I quickly finshed my meal listening to people talk but didn't say anything.

I was finally at Hogwarts and I wanted to make the best of it. No bully was going to get in my way at all or bullies for that matter. I felt like I should of said I was sorry to Black but part of me didn't want too.

I spaced out missing the headmaster make him speech and followed the first year to common room and our dorms. I was sharing with Lily, Alice and two other girls. I didn't ask for they names because I felt way to tired.

I hoped at least me next few years at Hogwarts Would be better than today.


End file.
